Angelic Brigade
by Sylene Bloodrose
Summary: Dezmond Bone is the newly appointed black ranger of the Angelic Rangers. Unlike the others, he had to fight and claw his way to his inheritance of the black angelic stone. With many who don't trust him for his traitor of a father, Dezmond will do whatever it takes to prove his worth as a ranger. Full summary inside


Prologue: Beginning of a new era

Summary:

Dezmond Bone is the newly appointed black ranger of the Angelic Rangers. Unlike the others, he had to fight and claw his way to his inheritance of the black angelic stone. With many who don't trust him for his traitor of a father, Dezmond will do whatever it takes to prove his worth as a ranger.

But the demon king has returned to the human world after almost two decades of inactivity. And he will find himself entangled in a web of lies surrounding his parents that will push him to the brink.

This is my power ranger story about an organization called the Warriors of light that use the power of the angelic stones to protect the human world from demons that wish to take over the earth and enslave the human race.

June 19, 20XX

Candlelight flickered back and forth, casting shadows on the dimly lit old stone walls. The shadows moving along with the flickering flame that created them. The Room Grayson is standing is what most would call excessively large and bare. The only furnishing within being a single long wooden table placed within the room's center, lavish chairs pushed up underneath. Well, the ones not being currently occupied are anyway. For Grayson, on the other hand, the room couldn't have felt more confiding as he stood at the head of the table facing the people he had been called in to speak with. The stares of several others making his insides squeeze with unease. If these had been any normal people, the young man would not be feeling the way he is. But no, he was standing before the high council of the Warriors of Light. An organization that has existed for hundreds of years for one purpose, protecting the human world from demons. Grayson had been called in several times over the course of the past few weeks. All to discuss an urgent matter, one the Grayson had no intention of backing down from. He knew he had to do this, regardless of whether or not anyone agreed with him or not. If he wasn't on Dezmond's side then no one would. Grayson had already made up his mind and no one was going to be able to change it.

"Grayson," an elderly man spoke up, breaking the silence. "As you know, today is the deadline. Do you wish to continue your absurd argument? Or will you finally see reason and agree that the black angelic stone would be better off in the hands of someone more trustworthy." His voice was ruff from age, wavering a bit as he spoke. But his words still held an authority that couldn't be denied. Commanding an attention that only years of leadership can bring. This man has always been someone who Grayson had respected. Wise, fearless, and brave, the elderly man is a natural born leader, having led the warriors of light through many tuff spots. And it was this that made it hurt all that more when Grayson had to stand his ground against him and prove that he isn't wrong with putting trust in Dezmond Bone, a young man is the rightful next in line to become the next black angelic ranger.

"As this council has said before, that boy cannot be trusted with one of our sacred stones. It would be ludicrous to allow the black angelic stone to be placed in the hands of the child of a traitor." Grayson tightened his fists; he could feel his nails digging into his palms from the intensity of how hard he clenched his hands. Knuckles turned white, he clenched his teeth. A knot of white-hot anger formed in Grayson's chest. This wasn't right. To try to deny that kid his inheritance just because of what his parents did would be horrible. Dezmond disserved a chance to prove himself worthy of his lineage. Grayson has known Dezmond sense the boy was only a few years old. He had suffered so much undeserved hate and suspicion for the actions of others. It wasn't surprising that the boy hadn't grown up to be a ball of sunshine.

It had only been because of a loving member of his mother's side of the family, that Dezmond even got the proper training needed to even be a ranger. And that person had been Helen's younger sister, the only relative of her family that didn't look down on Dezmond for his mother's actions. She had become a surrogate mother to the boy over the years, being the only person, besides Grayson himself that was in Dezmond's corner. That being said no one from his father's side acknowledged him for similar reasons. There reason being that they would never accept the child of a traitor. Too much shame on the family and such B.S like that. It was heartbreaking to know that almost everyone on both sides of Dezmond's family felt that way. It was only thanks to his Aunt Tania that he drowned in despair at a young age. Even though Tania had endured negative backlash and hateful criticism for her love of her nephew, the woman remained a strong loving fortress, one that had even moved Grayson's heart. It was her courage to openly love Dezmond in the face of persecution that gave Grayson the strength to the same thing. Her strength was truly admirable; perhaps that was why he ended up falling for the slim blonde haired woman.

Grayson, a young man in his mid-thirties has been trying to persuade the council for a while now. Even though a small part of him understood where they were coming from, he refused to let doubt and fear cloud his judgment and allow a good, talented young man like Dezmond fall through the cracks. Both Tania and he have fought too hard for this to just surrender to the word of the council. Dezmond deserved it. Grayson stilled his nerve; he had made up his mind a long time ago. "Yes. I will not back down from this." Grayson's words were loud and clear, as he made eye contact with the seven heads of the high council. He had never felt more confident in his life, except for when he inherited the green angelic stone from his late brother. "Dezmond Bone is the next in line for the black angelic stone. He has trained and worked too hard for this to be snatched away on a whim." Grayson held the elder man's gaze as he spoke. Fired up the need to fight on the boy's behalf. Well, Dezmond refers to Dezmond as a boy, but he is actually eighteen. Though in a way Grayson still thinks of him as a kid. A kid who still has a ways to go before he becomes a mature adult. "Besides, the stone he will inherit is his mother's, not his father's. And his aunt, Tania Harp has already agreed to participate in the ceremony in her sister's place." A heavy silence filled the dimly lit room after he said that. The only sound being that of breathing.

A woman younger than the older man but still older then Grayson spoke up next. This woman was the only one on the council the Grayson knew on a personal level. Her graying brown hair is tied back into a tight bun on the top of her head, a few strands of hair that was too short to be tied back with the rest, rested against her forehead. "We know that Grayson. Murphy Bone took the white angelic stone with him when he betrayed us and defected." The woman, Rein, met Grayson's gaze, her silver-gray eyes bore into Grayson's dark brown ones. "Plus there is the fact that his mother is a deserter." Rein's eyes sharpened with these words. "A deserter who, once became aware of her husband's sins, abandoned both her responsibilities and her child. Tania isn't the head of the harp family. It isn't her place to make such a promise."

Her eyes narrowed, "How can you stand there trying to claim the moral high ground when you are asking us to put blind trust in the boy of both a traitor and a deserter. I will not do that Grayson. We cannot allow another betrayal to befall us. Not again. We do not have the luxury of blind trust, Grayson." Rein's eyes softened up as she continued to speak, her voice carrying both understanding and sympathy that Grayson did not want or appreciate. "We must think this through logically. You know very well what happens when one puts blind trust in another. You're brother paid the price for that, did he not? Was it not the boy's father that killed you're elder brother?" Those words, even though spoken softly held the blow of a wrecking ball. Grayson's breath caught in his throat and the ball of anger still seething within Grayson's chest exploded outward into an inferno of rage. How dare they us his brother's death against him like that. That had been a low blow. His brother, Gordon had been close friends with Murphy for years. The two had fought and trained together as angelic rangers for most of their lives. The two had been thick as thieves, practically family. Murphy's betrayal would always be a hole in his heart that would never heal. But that had been Murphy's sin, not Dezmond's. Grayson understood that.

But Grayson had a feeling that they would use his own past to get him to back down on this issue once and for all and let the white angelic stone be given to a different branch of Helen's family. That was probably why he was able to keep his feeling from rising to the surface. Keeping his face a neutral calm though his heart and mind was in inferno of disarray. He couldn't afford to let his anger show on his face, not now. He needed to show the council that he can keep a level head under presser, and make a valid argument without resorting to yelling and bursts of raging emotions. That wasn't going to get him anywhere today, not like it ever did. Only serving to make him look like a child in front of his elders. Gordon had always been the cool-headed one not him. The one others could always rely on when needed. Today it would seem that Grayson's willpower would win out and he would be able to show the professional image that his brother had been known for. Today was their last chance to get him to change his mind about Training Dezmond with the others chosen to be the next angelic rangers and the council wasn't going to be pulling any punches. Not like it mattered, Grayson mind would not be changed; would not be swayed.

"What happened with my brother has nothing to do with this." Grayson's voice was a lot more calm and steady then he had expected it to bee. He really was on a roll today. "While I can't deny that you have made a solid argument over and over, and that basic logic and common sense can't be ignored. I will continue to believe in Dezmond, the boy I helped raise. I will Believe in the young man that he has grown into over the years and who he will be in the future." Grayson then looked at each member of the council one by one. "Don't misunderstand my words as blind trust, because I already know that having blind trust in anything is just as deadly a blind logic. Belief and logic must go hand in hand or else we blind ourselves to half of the problem. We must be able to have faith in those who have done nothing to earn distrust, and have the logic to know when to doubt." Grayson then looked the elder man in the eyes. "It's just as you've said many times in the past, 'trust, without doubt, is a lie'. And until Dezmond ever gives me a reason to doubt, I will continue to trust him. That is why I have refused to back down from my word. I will train Dezmond Bone to be an Angelic ranger regardless of family history. I trust him and believe in who he is. Until he proves me wrong, my argument stands." The old man sighed. "It seems that you have made your point quit. As things stand, I will never truly accept the idea of Murphy's son being in possession of an angelic stone. But as you've stated, the stone his will inherit is Helen's, not Murphy's. And the head of the harp family hasn't outright denied Dezmond the stone, just stated a strong hatred for the idea."

The elder man stood from his seat, his chair making scratching sounds on the tiled floor. "For now, I will allow the boy to have the black angelic stone." The six other members of the council turned to the elder man with looks of shock and disgust. All of which had made it quite clear for years about how they felt about Dezmond Bone. And it was never nice.

The elder man, Gazu, cleared his throat. "As head of the council, I declare that Dezmond Bone will participate in the ceremony of rights tomorrow morning along with the others." And that was it. The head of the council had made his decision. All of the churning emotions that Grayson had been burying deep down dissipated, lifting a weight off his shoulders. He had won, for now, and had insured Dezmond's place as the black angelic ranger. Grayson, knowing he had won, bowed to the head of the council. Thank you Master Gazu, you're trust will not go to waste." The old man's sharp eyes pierced through Grayson. "You better hope not, for both you're sake and Dezmond's." With that, there was nothing else to say on this matter, but there were still other things that had to be discussed.

June 20, 20XX

He never thought he would see this day happen. It had seemed like a faraway dream that had been spate on and looked down on for as long as Dezmond can remember. He should have known the Grayson would come through for him, he always did. It was just habit that had made him skeptical of whether or not the older man would follow through with his word. The adolescent had been let down so many times in his life by so many that it was hard to believe in anyone. But he knew better than that, for Grayson, or more accurately 'uncle' Grayson. For the dark-haired green ranger is married to his aunt Tania after all. To think that he would be standing here at the ceremony of rights was beyond what he thought was possible for someone like him. It almost seemed to be too good to be true. Dezmond never seemed to have any luck in life. First the child of two disgraceful parents and then having to live with their sins clinging to him like a bad smell that just wouldn't go away.

If Dezmond was going to be honest with himself, he would have to say that he hated his parents; hated them with a burning passion that could engulf his entire being if left unchecked. A father whose actions would blacken his family's name for many m years to come, and a mother who had abandoned him to relatives that would hate and disown him. It was only thanks to his aunt Tania that he ever knew what love felt like. As far as Dezmond was conserved, Tania was his mother, for she had done everything for him, where his real mom hadn't. Tania was everything, his shining light in an otherwise dark world. As well as his eight-year-old baby cousin, Millie. A precious little girl who looked up to him as her brave, strong and loving big brother. She had even called him Bubba when she was little and still waddling all over the house.

Dezmond was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud gong sound filled the temple. The young man is currently standing within the Order's old temple, the place where the ceremony of right was held every generation. This year would be his turn. Today Dezmond would be recognized as a member of the angelic brigade, the angelic power rangers who kept the demon king and his minions at bay. From this day forward he will be the black ranger. Within the temple are seven podiums, five of which held an angelic stone resting on the stone surface. Naturally, Dezmond stood before the podium that held the black angelic stone. His aunt standing before him on the other side of the marble slab of stone. Traditionally the current ranger would be the one passing on their stone to their successor. And for the other four, that was the case. But for Dezmond that wouldn't be possible since his mom disserted and hadn't been seen since. Dezmond is standing on the outer left, the only podiums to his left being the two unoccupied podiums. Normally all seven rangers would inherit their stones together, but not this time. With the white stone gone, and the green ranger, Grayson got ready to pass on his stone; only the five present would be part of the ceremony. Dezmond had only met the other four a few times over the past several years. All of them had been mainly trained separately by their own families. The other four had done team training a few times, though Dezmond had never joined them. Things had always gotten in the way whenever they would try team bonding. The future black ranger may have never joined in on team bonding time, but from what he has heard, their team exercises never ended well for whatever reason.

Standing at the center podium before the red stone is none other than Reana Rose, the narcissistic flaming haired bimbo who thinks she's a battle tank. Well, scratch that, she is a battle tank. Dezmond knows that she is capable of curve stomping anyone who gets in her way. Which may be a either a good or a bad thing depending on the situation. Not that it matters with Dezmond, for the redhead aggravates him to no end. But Dezmond had to admit that he respects her inventive out of the box way of thinking. From what others have said, Reana is a unique thinker who drums to her own beat. That girl can't follow a simple order without going off track and doing who knows what. She was going to drive uncle Grayson up the wall, Dezmond can see it now.

Reana's father, the current red ranger, is standing before her, a look of pride shining brightly on his face. The same look could be seen on Tania's face and the other parents as well. To Reana's right are Kye Hutson and Kathryn (Kat) Michael, the future yellow and blue ranger. Dezmond knows nothing about these two, having only spoken with them once before. And the last of the five is Dana Hailey, a small mousey brown haired girl who just barely reaches 5 feet. Dana is the youngest of the group, being 16 years old, though due to her small size, she looks more like a 13-year-old. Dezmond had always felt like a giant next to her since he has always been rather tall. He had been told before that his dad is tall himself, so that was something he got from him. Not like Dezmond liked to think about that. Or anything involving his parents for that matter. Anyway, Dana will be the pink ranger from this day on. Her big round eyes filled with determination as she faced her mother, whose face is filled with love.

Behind the podiums, standing on a stage are the high council members along with Grayson, who will be training them as a team. Good luck with that. The head of the council, Master Gazu stepped forward his can hitting the stone floor with a loud thud. "The time has come for the next generation to step up and become the next angelic rangers. From this day until it is your turn to pass the title along to the next generation, you five will carry on the will of countless generations of rangers. Each and every one of you have proven yourselves worthy of the next stage in your lives as rangers. "Dezmond had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Like anyone on the council actually things of him as worthy of his stone. But looking into his aunt's eyes calmed the anger from forming. Her eyes filled with so much pride, love, and hope, that Dezmond couldn't help but smile on of the few genuine smiles in his life. She was one of the only people who could track Dezmond's stoic face and reveal his true emotions beneath.

"We will now begin the ceremony of transfer." Master Gazu said, his voice filling the large room. Current wielders place your hands on your side of the podium before you." Tania and the others did as instructed. Tania's small soft hands lying flat on the cold smooth surface of the stone podium, her long pink kitty designed nails standing out among the surrounding gray marble of the podium's surface. "Now will the inheritors place their hands on their side of their podiums." Dezmond did as he was instructed. The black angelic stone sitting between his and Tonia's hands began to glow and rise into the air. Dezmond was too focused on what was happening before him to see what was happening on the other podiums. But it was the same, stones glowing with their designated color rose into the air, floating between the faces of parent and child. The true ceremony has begun. The current rangers, excluding Tania, since she isn't a ranger, began to glow with the same intensity as the stones before them. Dezmond already knew that this ceremony will be a bit different than the others. Unlike the other four, the black stone doesn't currently have a wielder and will become his without having to actually transfer ownership. His rise to being the black ranger will only have one step while the others will require two. The glow from the black angelic stone began to leave the stone, the glowing mist like substance orbited its container like planets around the sun.

While this was happening, the four retiring rangers all had a similar mist surrounding their bodies. One by one the energy left the parents of the new rangers and returned to the stones that they once inhabited. Soon the four other stones were like Dezmond's. The transfer was to happen at once, the energy entering the new rangers at the same time. It wasn't necessary but it was tradition. Master Gazu then hit the floor with his can and the mist of energy floating around the angelic stones surrounded their new wielders. The power that engulfed Dezmond was unlike anything he had ever felt before just being near this energy filled him with a power he didn't know was possible. The mist entered his body and soon he was glowing the way the former rangers had been just moments before, as well as the others. The new black ranger didn't have to be told what to do next. As one the five newly appointed rangers picked up their stone and placed it within its place on the leather bracelets that all five of them wore. The stones clicked into place, a quick bright flash showing that they were now in the possession of its new owners.

"The ceremony is complete. Come forward rangers," Master Gazu stated, his gaze on the five youth that have taken up their roles as rangers. Dezmond walked around the podium where his aunt still stood. The five rangers came to a stop before the head of the high council. The old man looked at each one of them, one by one, though Dezmond felt his gaze rest on him longer than the others. "Congratulations rangers, from this day forward with your teacher, Grayson, you will be the new angelic brigade"

This was the moment Dezmond had been waiting for. To prove himself worthy of being a ranger, to prove his family wrong about him. That just because his father had turned traitor, he would do the same. No, Dezmond would become the best ranger there was with his own strength and willpower. Filled with the determination and hope for his future, Dezmond clinched his fists and made a promise to himself. A promise that he had every intention to keep. ' _If I ever meet my father, I will take back the white angelic stone he took and return it to where it belongs.'_ With those words fresh in his mind, Dezmond basked in the pride of his new responsibilities as the next black Ranger, the next generation of the angelic brigade.

author's note:

This is my first power ranger story, so I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading and leave a like and a review to let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Feedback is always welcomed to let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
